For What It's Worth
by randomtuna13
Summary: Ada masa di mana, yang paling ingin membunuhmu adalah yang membuatmu akhirnya mengerti tentang hidup—bahkan setelah kematianmu. / AU! / OOC / [untuk Challenge #TAKABURC] [collab {Eofiyv} & {belindarimbi13}]


**For What It's Worth**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Percy Jackson and the Olympians and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

{Eofiyv} and {belindarimbi13} gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.

 **warning :**

AU!, OOC

 **note :**

Untuk Challenge #TAKABURC

 **summary :**

Ada masa di mana, yang paling ingin membunuhmu adalah yang membuatmu akhirnya mengerti tentang hidup—bahkan setelah kematianmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Beberapa fakta tentang Percy Jackson yang (mungkin) harus kauketahui, kalau kau baru saja membuka laman ini:

1\. Ia tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

 _(Percy takkan membuang-buang kesempatan untuk menjadi protagonis dalam suatu lakon, tentu saja. Tidak setelah dua-puluh-tahun-dulu hidupnya yang hanya dihabiskan untuk memindahkan ikan-ikan busuk dari dermaga menuju pasar tanpa satu kesempatan berlayar pun — sisanya ia menjadi pecundang yang tak terlalu dikenal atau dipertimbangkan dalam pergaulan muda-mudi kota.)_

2\. Ia sudah mati. Sudah lama sekali.

3\. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

4\. Penyebabnya ada berbagai macam — depresi dan terjun bebas dari puluhan meter ketinggian tebing ini, contohnya, pada kali pertama. Lalu mati kebosanan untuk kematian-kematian berikutnya.

5\. Karena serius, memang separah itu lah efek dari rasa bosan terjebak dalam tembok tak kasat mata seluas dua ratus meter per segi, dihitung dari tempatnya berdiri (melayang?) sekarang ini. Meski pantai curam ini merupakan titik favoritnya saat masih bernapas dulu, tapi puluhan tahun (atau ratusan? Sejujurnya, Percy telah lama kehilangan hitungan akan waktu.) menonton lanskap yang sama membuatnya merasa agak-sedikit-muak.

 _Sangat muak, sebenarnya_.

6\. Orang-orang tak bisa melihatnya. Dimensi tempatnya tinggal berbeda dengan mereka yang hidup. Sentuhannya takkan bisa mencapai mereka — bahkan tidak pada benda-benda mati macam bebatuan dan rerumputan. Hembusan angin yang menggigit tulang, udara lembab pantai, derai hujan, serta amukan badai tak lagi memberi pengaruh padanya setelah kini ia berada di sisi lain.

(Meski terkadang Percy merasa heran pada burung-burung dan binatang kecil yang gelisah tiap kali berada terlalu dekat dengannya; seolah mereka bisa merasakan keberadaannya.)

7\. Tapi sst, ada suatu rahasia kecil— bisikannya mampu menelusup hati mereka yang masih bernyawa, terutama yang datang dengan akal dan hati penuh kekacauan.

Contohnya seperti ini:

Seorang gadis menjelang remaja datang dengan pikiran nyaris gila dan hati terbakar amarah _(Percy tidak bisa percaya dirinya menggunakan deskripsi menggelikan a la purple prose macam ini — tapi, ya, gadis itu memang begitu.)_ malam itu, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebut saja ia BdA. BdA memiliki niat yang tanpa disadari, sudah lama tertanam dalam benaknya. Karena itu, yang Percy perlu lakukan hanyalah sedikit bujukan. Membalut rayuannya dengan simpati dan menjanjikan bahwa kematian adalah satu-satunya jalan yang mampu menuntuk gadis kecil itu pada rasa lega. Semacam versi lebih manis dari, _di sisi lain segalanya akan lebih baik._

Dan BdA pun meloncat menuju karang tajam yang mampu merobek tubuh mungilnya menjadi potongan-potongan tak berarti, serta ombak yang dinginnya membekukan otak dan hempasnya menghancurkan tulang—menunggu untuk merenggut nyawanya di bawah sana.

 _(Sejujurnya Percy merasa sedikit bersalah; dibandingkan orang-orang lain yang pernah datang, BdA adalah yang paling belia. Ia tak mungkin lebih tua dibandingkan tiga belas atau empat belas, dan Percy mendorong jatuh pikirannya yang tengah berada di ujung tebing. Tapi oh, betapa Percy membenci keputusan yang tak terlaksana.)_

Seperti yang telah ia duga sebelumnya, arwah BdA tidak muncul dari bawah tebing dan mengumpatinya karena telah berhasil membujuknya bunuh diri.

Tentu saja tidak — dari sekian banyak mereka yang ia bujuk untuk meloncat mengakhiri hidup _(yang jumlahnya mungkin telah cukup untuk mengisi kuota kapten nahkoda, navigator, para kelasi, serta awak kapal lainnya dalam pelayaran kapal fantasi impiannya saat ia masih naïf dan bodoh dulu.)_ , ia satu-satunya yang terlempar keluar dan terjebak di tempatnya meloncat untuk entah berapa lama. Selama puluhan tahun; dari rok-rok lebar hingga orang-orang mulai berbicara pada kotak aneh seperti orang gila — **tak satu pun dari mereka kembali.**

Kali ini apa yang ia harapkan, memangnya?

Ia hanya membunuh satu orang lagi.

Semoga Bianca di Angelo _(nama yang tertera di baju hangat gadis itu, seingat Percy)_ mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik di bawah lautan sana.

8\. Mungkin, ia hanya arwah yang marah akan keputusannya sendiri … dan sedikit _kesepian._

9\. Mungkin juga ini adalah neraka yang diciptakan khusus untuknya.

10\. Ia hanya menginginkan seseorang untuk menyadari keberadaannya.

* * *

.

.

.

Pantai tempatnya berada memang bukan jenis pantai yang orang-orang sering kunjungi untuk berwisata, bahkan di musim panas seperti sekarang ini. Topografinya yang curam dan licin membuat kebanyakan orang enggan mendekat. Lanskap laut dan langit yang seharusnya begitu majestik saat dipandang mata ternyata tak begitu berkesan dalam tangkapan kamera dan ponsel (kotak-kotak kecil yang sepertinya dimiliki semua orang akhir-akhir ini!), seolah ada awan gelap yang membayangi lensanya. Begitu yang Percy dengar dari para pendatang yang kecewa.

Omong-omong, awan gelap itu bisa jadi dirinya.

Alih-alih identik dengan destinasi liburan seperti kebanyakan pantai (yang dimuat di brosur-brosur lukis dulu, tentu saja—lainnya, bagaimana bisa ia tahu?), tempat ini lebih mirip sarang kematian. Secara harfiah, memang iya.

Jadi saat seorang remaja laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam yang lusuh serta wajah yang tak kalah lusuhnya melangkah kemari dengan kepala tertunduk dan kepalan tangan tersembunyi di dalam kantong, meski ia telah berhenti mencampuri urusan pilih-hidup-atau-mati orang-orang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, Percy mengerti betul orang ini termasuk dalam jenis yang mana.

"Oh, halo." Percy menyapanya dengan kasual, "Ingin mati, huh? Atau ingin berjalan-jalan di tepian, berpura-pura terpeleset, lalu memecahkan kepalamu di bawah sana, dan mati?"

Laki-laki itu tak menggubrisnya, tentu saja. Alih-alih, ia duduk bersila dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas punggungnya. Kotak bekal. Di dalam kotak bekal, roti isi yang sialan, terlihat sangat menggugah selera. Percy bahkan tak yakin ia pernah makan sesuatu yang sesegar itu selama hidupnya dulu—roti yang digoreng berminyak hingga sedikit kekuningan, daging asap, beberapa lembar keju, telur mata sapi mengintip dari balik selada yang _sangat hijau—_

—sementara Percy adalah jenis pria yang selama hidup dikelilingi ikan-ikan mati, lalu manusia-manusia mati setelah kehidupannya berakhir _. Damn. It._

"Oh, sial—lihat apa ini yang kaubawa." Percy mengintip dari balik pundak si manusia, "Aku biasanya tidak begitu memerhatikan orang-orang gila yang kemari untuk piknik. Tapi wow, baru sekali ini aku melihat seseorang yang ingin mati membawa bekal. Yang kelihatan sangat lezat. Kenapa semua orang terlihat begitu makmur dan masih ingin mati di zaman ini?! Aku dulu bahkan jarang sekali makan sesuatu selain roti keras dan keju ba—"

"MENYINGKIR DARI PUNDAKKU!"

"Aw, _man_! Tidak perlu berteriak begitu!" Teriakannya, sungguh bisa memecahkan bebatuan jika orang ini mau. Keras dan jelek. "Di pundakmu tidak ada hewan apa-apa. Lagipula, siapa yang mau mendekati _zombie_ sepertimu?"

Ini mungkin hari paling mengejutkan dalam ke **coret** -hidup- **coret** matian Percy.

Si _Zombie_ memutar kepalanya menghadap Percy; mata gelap menatap penuh benci, alis tebal hitam mengerut murka sementara bibirnya membentuk garis lurus tipis yang tak ramah.

Ada beberapa hal yang disadarinya kala itu—

Satu, bahwa entah dari mana, ia mengenali wajah ini.

Dua, bahkan tidak pernah di kehidupannya dulu yang cukup menyebalkan untuk membuatnya nekat membuang nyawa, seseorang pernah menatapnya dengan kebencian yang seperti ini.

Dan ketiga—yang terpenting, yang membuatnya ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis di saat yang sama; memanggilnya untuk menyanyikan serenade pada sosok mirip _zombie_ ini adalah—ia bisa melihat Percy! Begitu yakin Percy bahwa dirinya tak mungkin salah karena;

"Kau. Tentu saja, _kau_ , yang harus menyingkir dariku." Ia menggigit satu potongan rotinya lagi, seolah menghina eksistensi _sandwich-less_ Percy. "Dari seluruh tempat ini—dari dunia, ya, karena satu kematian tak cukup untukmu. Benar kan, Hantu Pantai?"

Auranya berbahaya saat ia berdiri tegak. Sosoknya terlihat aneh; seperti sesuatu yang tua dan marah tengah terjebak dalam tubuh kurus kering usia pra-pubertas. Di pinggangnya, Percy menyadari, tersemat sebuah belati hitam yang menguarkan hawa ganjil — membuatnya ingin muntah, atau mengerut melindungi diri.

"Para pemuka agama atau pemerintah seharusnya menyegel tempat ini, atau kau akan begitu puas bermain-main. Aku heran kenapa orang-orang tidak menyadari tempat ini sebagai _spot_ bunuh diri populer, sebenarnya. Apa karena kau memutuskan untuk berhenti, huh?"

Ia mencabut belatinya, dan Percy kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata. Ia mundur perlahan menuju batu-batu di tepian tebing, seperti tengah berada di depan predator yang bisa menerkam kapan saja. Percy adalah mangsa di hadapan pemburu yang tiap tarikan napasnya mengisyaratkan _lenyaplah kau bajingan, lenyap, lenyap, hancur dan hilanglah!_

"O… ke. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya. Tapi bisakah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik?"

Si bocah _zombie_ tertawa seperti orang gila.

Ingat saat Percy bilang ia mengenali wajah ini entah di mana?

Orang terakhir yang dibujuknya dulu juga terbahak dengan cara yang sama—nyaring melengking, tanpa jejak humor. Wajah-wajah belia yang menggelap dimakan kebencian, kemarahan yang tak sesuai dengan usia, aura hitam melekat dalam presensi. Tatapan dengki tepat di mata.

 _Apakah dulu, Bianca di Angelo ternyata mampu melihat dan mendengarnya seperti ini?_

"Aku tidak berharap kau mengingatnya, bajingan, tapi dilihat dari wajahmu—kau memang bertemu kakakku, huh? Dan membujuknya seperti kau membujuk beberapa mayat di bawah sana? Kalian para hantu, mudah sekali dibaca."

Belati mengayun cepat seperti kilat. Tusukannya, Percy tahu, bisa membunuhnya untuk yang kedua kali. Dan kali ini, _nyata._

 _Kecuali jika ia lebih dulu menghabisi bocah ini—_

 _Mundur! Mundur terus hingga ke tepian!_

Yang selanjutnya Percy lakukan—mungkin ia akan menyesalinya. Selamanya.

.

.

.

Dan _zombie_ ini pun **coret** -meloncat- **coret** terpeleset menuju karang tajam yang mampu merobek tubuhnya, serta ombak yang dinginnya membekukan otak dan hempasnya menghancurkan tulang—menunggu untuk merenggut nyawanya di bawah sana.

Yang sedang buta akan kemarahan punya peluang untuk menang, tapi juga memiliki peluang akan kekalahan. Kekalahan menuntunnya pada urusan yang tak terselesaikan. Yang menuntunnya untuk terjebak; tinggal dan tak bisa berpindah.

Selamat, Percy. Kau mendapatkan seorang teman.

.

.

.

.

"Betapa menyedihkannya."

Percy tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya kenapa bocah **coret** -yang kelihatannya hanya setengah hidup- **coret** ini, tidak mati. Ia selamat setelah terhempas di lautan yang ombaknya memecah-mecah karang. Bahkan setelah perjuangan selama beberapa jam, ia malah kembali naik di tebing yang sama. Bertemu dengan Percy entah untuk tujuan apa.

"Aku tidak bisa mati, iya 'kan?" Laki-laki dengan surai basah itu mendengus. "Tidak, karena kau tidak membujukku."

Percy menelengkan kepala. Untuk ukuran bocah, dia ini pintar juga. Satu-satunya yang mencegah orang-orang mati adalah dengan menyerangnya hingga Percy tidak punya kesempatan melancarkan bisik-bisik rayuan. Hanya jika mereka bisa melihat —yang mana tidak sering terjadi.

"Bagaimana bisa Bianca terbujuk dengan mudahnya, Hantu?" Figur yang duduk memeluk lutut itu mendongakkan kepala. Mendaratkan tatapannya yang kelam tepat dalam jarak pandang Percy.

Sudah lama, Percy tidak merasakan sensasi merinding. Seolah ada es yang menjatuhi sosoknya yang tak kasat mata. Rasanya aneh. Ia tahu indera-indera esensialnya tak lagi aktif sejak ia mendiami singgasananya di tebing ini. Tak lagi mampu meraba, merasa, dan menghirup. Hanya bisa mendengar, melihat, dan berbicara; itupun dalam batas-batas yang sudah ditentukan. Tapi, ada yang berbeda dengan sosok yang barusan mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal asing kepada dirinya ini.

"Dia memilih takdirnya." Percy berujar. Suaranya tipis. Berbeda. Ini bukan suara untuk membujuk orang-orang mengakhiri hidup mereka. "Aku hanya membantu."

"Menghasutnya agar mati." Ada tekanan emosi di sana. "Meninggalkanku sendiri."

Percy tidak menjawab. Ia bisa mendengar deru angin membawa pertanda akan hujan yang mengancam turun. Badai di sini sangat luarbiasa. Dulu, suasana seperti ini bagaikan pesta baginya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat manusia-manusia bodoh mengubah keputusan. Bujukannya selalu bekerja di bawah kuasa petir yang menggelegar.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka mati?"

Gestur mengangkat alis tentunya alami jika dirinya masih hidup. Percy menatap sosok yang berkata getir itu dengan heran. Selama eksistensinya, tidak ada yang pernah menanyakan hal itu. Pun dirinya sendiri. Ia membujuk mereka yang putus asa. Ia memudahkan jalan mereka. Untuk apa bertanya-tanya? Itu sudah menjadi tugasnya.

Pelan, sosok Percy turun hingga sejajar dengan orang yang tengah duduk mengais tanah itu. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu."

Lawan bicaranya menoleh dengan cepat. Ada ekspresi khusus yang tergambar di wajah pucatnya. Tapi, Percy tak bisa menebak apa.

"Kau membunuh orang-orang tanpa alasan apapun?"

Oh, itu murka. Murka terselubung.

"Kau menggiring mereka ke kematian mereka hanya untuk bersenang-senang, Hantu?"

Dengan jengah, Percy mengalihkan pandangan pada _sandwich_ tak termakan di sekitarnya. Tidak ada suara yang lolos. Melakukan percakapan dengan orang yang bisa melihatnya sangatlah tidak biasa. Membingungkan makhluk seperti Percy.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau mengalami hari buruk—" Percy menarik napas. Hanya refleks, karena secara harfiah dia tidak bernapas. "—tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku ada di sini. Aku hanya memuluskan jalan mereka menuju kedamaian. Dan jangan melotot padaku, _man._ "

"Hantu brengs—"

"Namaku Percy, jika kau ingin tahu."

"Percy." Nama itu terdengar pahit saat mengalun keluar dari bibir laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Seolah ia mengerahkan segenap kebencian, kemarahannya, dengan hanya menyebut sebuah nama. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah tawa sinis yang menggema kemudian. "Kakakku mati karena hantu bernama Percy."

Sebagai arwah yang mendiami pantai bertebing nan sunyi tanpa satu hiburan yang berarti, tak ada yang lebih menyinggungnya ketimbang ditertawakan. Percy sudah menikmati cukup banyak sakit hati karena terlahir sebagai dirinya. Dirinya yang hanya tukang angkut ikan biasa. Dirinya yang berpeluh dalam amisnya hewan laut. Dirinya yang tidak patut disejajarkan dengan predikat pemuda pelabuhan yang diimpikan semua orang. Dirinya hanyalah Percy. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan itu, bahkan setelah ia mati.

"Dengar bocah, jangan berani menyalahkanku." Kekesalannya mendadak muncul di permukaan. "Gadis itu datang kemari dengan pikiran gila dan kemarahan yang membara. Dia putus asa dan depresi. Bukan aku yang membuatnya begitu. Bukan aku yang memintanya datang langsung padaku."

Remaja laki-laki dengan wajah pias itu terpaku.

"Pikirannya terjebak dalam dimensi antara yang hidup dan yang mati. Aku hanya membantunya untuk melepaskan beban itu." Percy mengarahkan tatapan pada ombak yang menampar-nampar, jauh di bawah kakinya. "Pikirmu aku mempengaruhinya, huh? Tidak. Aku hanya menyiram minyak, bukan yang menyulut api pada hatinya."

 _Bukankah itu yang terjadi?_ Semua yang datang pada Percy sudah membawa bibit niat untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka sendiri. Percy tinggal memercik sedikit nasehat berselimut simpati dan mereka yang memutuskan bagaimana selanjutnya. Ia tidak mengotori mereka yang datang dengan harapan. Ia tidak menyebar abu kenestapaan pada mereka yang baik-baik saja. Jadi, kenapa bocah remaja ini berani menuduhnya?

"Kami lahir dari kutukan." Remaja bersurai hitam itu bersuara lagi. Kegetiran nyata di setiap suku kata. "Bianca dan aku. Perkawinan tak sempurna Ayah dan Ibu. Seumur hidup, kami akan dibayangi mereka yang mati. Mereka yang telah melepaskan hidup mereka. Baik sengaja maupun tidak."

Awan mulai menggulung, kelabu mewarnai langit.

"Tapi, kutukan Bianca lebih buruk. Ia mulai melihat hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Rahasia-rahasia orang mati." Sumber suara itu menarik napas. "Ia pasti hilang kendali. Tidak heran."

 _Tidak heran?_ Di luar kesadarannya, Percy mengulang kata-kata itu.

"Yang tidak akan pernah Bianca ketahui, karena kutukan kami, semua yang ia alami akan berpindah kepadaku." Tarikan napas, berat. "Semua memori. Semua penderitaan orang-orang itu. Masa lalu. Kini aku yang menanggungnya."

Inilah penderitaan dari gadis yang memeloti Percy sebelum memutuskan untuk mati. Sebegitu besarkah depresinya? Meski tetap bukan salahnya, Bianca melemparkan diri pada karang dan ombak yang menampar. Bianca tidak kuat dengan penderitaannya sendiri. Beban yang dibawanya karena ia mengintip sejarah kehidupan orang lain. Bianca membawa pergi semua rahasia masa lalu mereka yang memilih berhenti bernapas. Bersamanya; melompat dan menyambut dekapan maut untuk mati.

"Dia lebih terhormat, kau tahu." Si _zombie_ itu mendesis sebagai jawabannya. "Dia mati karena membawa rahasia orang lain. Termasuk milikmu."

Terkesiap, Percy menatapnya tak percaya. Jelas bukan itu pernyataan yang ia harapkan.

 _Gadis itu tahu rahasiaku?_

"Kau adalah orang yang pertama kali bunuh diri di sini. Kau adalah orang yang pertama kali menderita dan tak sanggup menahan beban hati. Dia melihatmu membujuk mereka yang hilang harapan untuk mengikuti. Langkah kakimu menuju tidur panjang abadi."

Percy meraih bahu dia yang kini berdiri menatap hampa pada laut yang mengeruh. Tembus tentu saja. Perbedaan dimensi menghalangi. "Tunggu. Apa maksudmu? Apa dia—"

"Melihatmu muak dengan hidupmu sendiri—ya."

Ingatan samar itu terpanggil kembali. Sosoknya yang memanggul ikan-ikan mati di dermaga, memandang iri pada mereka yang memerintah kelasi-kelasi kapal bawahannya. Kepahitan yang mewarnai hidupnya, kegetirannya akan ketidakadilan takdir. Selamanya ia akan menjadi Percy. Percy si tukang angkut ikan. Percy si buruh dermaga murahan. Percy si pecundang. Percy—

Ikan-ikan mati. Dan kini orang-orang mati.

Percy terkesiap lagi. Saat si _zombie_ ini mengeluarkan belatinya. Belati yang sama dengan yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengancam Percy.

"Betapa ingin aku merobekmu. Memburai organmu." Ia mendesis berbahaya. "Kau layak mendapatkan kematian kedua."

"Whoo—" Otomatis Percy mundur. Matanya menatap waspada.

Di luar ekspetasinya, tangan pucat itu dengan cepat mengayunkan belatinya. Mengayunkannya melewati sosok Percy, hingga berdentang jatuh membentur karang dan tercebur dalam air yang menggelegak.

Sesaat keheningan menyela. Ia berbisik lirih. "Aku tidak bisa."

Percy terpaku di tempatnya berada. Laki-laki _zombie_ itu merosot jatuh.

"Bujuk aku untuk mati." Ia memohon. "Rayu aku agar aku bisa menyusul kakakku."

.

.

.

Sepanjang keberadaannya, tidak ada yang pernah meminta bujukan Percy. Ia melakukan itu—ya, memang untuk bersenang-senang. Ia terjebak dalam nerakanya sendiri. Ia tidak pergi ke surga yang dikatakan kitab suci. Atau ke neraka yang para religiustik takuti. Ia mati tapi terjebak di sini. Tak akan pernah benar-benar pergi. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua baginya. Bahkan setelah tercabut nyawa dari raga.

Kebosanan hanyalah siksaan lain. Menyaksikan peradaban berubah. Menyaksikan kehidupan terdaur ulang. Tapi ia masih menunggu di sarang kematiannya. Jadi, apalah arti beberapa nyawa manusia yang memang ingin lepas dari kehidupannya sendiri? Toh, Percy bukan malaikat maut. Ia hanya pembisik. Penghasut, seperti kata laki-laki zombie tadi. Ada kemungkinan untuk selamat, meskipun dalam kasusnya hanya sosok di hadapannya yang membuktikan bahwa presentase-nya untuk itu begitu kecil.

Kini laki-laki yang mengaku bersaudara dengan Bianca di Angelo datang padanya dengan murka. Setelah gagal mencoba membunuh Percy untuk kali kedua, ia justru menceritakan latar historis keluarganya. Percy pernah menjadi manusia. Dan kini, ia tidak paham. Kenapa lalu _zombie_ ini meminta bujuk rayunya?

"Apa gunanya?" Percy membuka suara.

Laki-laki yang tersungkur di bawah kakinya mendongak. Menatap Percy dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jika kau mati, kau juga tidak akan bertemu kakakmu."

Tersentak, laki-laki itu menatap tajam Percy. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika kau malah terjebak di sini? Bersamaku?" Suara Percy terdengar jauh. Tipis. "Kau membawa beban dua manusia sekarang, tidak mungkin kau dibiarkan mati begitu saja."

Tawa sinis meluncur dari lawan bicaranya. Bukan hanya sinis, tawanya melengking. Nyaris histeris. "Oh, jadi, kau sedang membujukku agar tidak bunuh diri dan gentayangan menganggumu?"

Sepanjang eksistensinya sebagai suatu entitas yang tak jelas kedudukannya di alam semesta, baru kali ini Percy merenungi segala hal yang telah terjadi padanya. Jika dipikir-pikir, ini adalah suatu kemajuan dalam sejak hitungan waktu yang berlalu tak berlaku lagi. Ia tak pernah memperkirakan betapa besar pengaruh yang ditularkan si bocah putus asa yang tengah berlutut di bawahnya ini.

Bukankah sebenarnya mudah?

Ia tinggal membisikkan sedikit kata-kata manis dan si laki-laki _zombie_ ini akan dengan mudah mengikuti jejak kakaknya. Tapi, Percy sepenuhnya sadar, dia menolak permintaan itu. Padahal bukan kali ini saja, ada manusia depresi yang memohon kematiannya. Tanpa ada obrolan macam begini, ia tentu sudah berkeliaran bosan sekarang; menunggu mangsa baru.

Namun, setelah apa yang terjadi, sulit bagi Percy untuk bersikap seperti biasanya. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa dirinya menolak permintaan laki-laki itu. Apakah karena ia seolah bisa tahu bahwa si _zombie_ ini tidak akan mati dengan mudahnya?

 _Kami lahir dari kutukan._ _Bianca dan aku. Perkawinan tak sempurna Ayah dan Ibu. Seumur hidup, kami akan dibayangi mereka yang mati. Mereka yang telah melepaskan hidup mereka. Baik sengaja maupun tidak._

Mereka membawa rahasia-rahasia. Dan rahasia-rahasia itu tidak akan menjadi rahasia jika tak ada yang menjaganya. Bianca di Angelo mati, tapi adiknya mewarisi rahasianya. Jika ada satu hal yang dipelajari Percy dengan sebaik setelah kematian maka itu adalah kesempatan. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua bagi mereka yang tak layak mendapatkannya. Ia tidak bisa mati tenang karena ia tidak pantas mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Dan adik Bianca di Angelo ini tidak akan mendapat kesempatan untuk mati lagi, jika ia mati kali ini. Ia membawa rahasia orang mati. Seperti Percy, yang membawa rahasia orang hidup sebelum mereka mengakhiri hidup mereka. Rahasia keputusasaan. Rahasia tentang apa yang dipikirkan mereka menjelang kematian mereka.

Meski dalam wujud yang berbeda, anehnya—mereka berdua sama.

"Kau tak layak mati." Percy menyuarakan pikirannya. Adik Bianca itu tersentak. Untuk sesaat tak ada yang keluar dari bibirnya yang pucat.

"Siapa kau memutuskan apa yang layak dan tak layak bagiku, Hantu?"

Percy mengarahkan pandangannya pada garis cakrawala yang terkaburkan oleh gelapnya awan menggulung. "Kita sama-sama membawa rahasia. Dan yang membawa rahasia, tidak akan bisa mati begitu saja."

"Jangan berbelit-belit!" Lawan bicaranya membentak. "Apa maksudmu, aku tak layak mati? Kau pikir Bianca layak mati? Begitu?!"

"Tidak." Dan saat Percy bicara, segalanya seolah terasa lebih jelas. "Bianca mati karena ia sudah terlalu lama membawa bebannya. Tak ada manusia yang layak mati karena bunuh diri. Tapi eksekusi maut bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditebak. Maut memutuskan Bianca mati. Akhir cerita."

Si remaja itu tampak hendak membantah. Tapi, Percy melanjutkan.

"Tapi kau berbeda. Kau membawa kutukan dari Bianca. Kau akan berakhir sama sepertiku. Kita membawa banyak rahasia. Meski kau hidup dan aku tidak. Aku mati untuk memikul rahasia orang lain. Kau hidup juga untuk tujuan yang sama. Kita mendapatkan apa yang layak kita dapatkan. Tanggung jawab sebagai anugerah dan juga kutukan. Kau sudah mencoba untuk bunuh diri dan gagal. Itu adalah kesempatan keduamu. Seperti aku yang bunuh diri dan mati, tapi tak pernah benar-benar mati. Itu adalah kesempatan keduaku."

"Kesempatan kedua." Lawan bicaranya mengulangi.

Ya, itulah kenyataannya. Dan siapapun yang mengatur kuasa semesta, memberi Percy kesempatan dengan tidak benar-benar mati. Dan memberi yang satunya kesempatan kedua dengan _kehidupan._ Itulah yang layak bagi mereka.

Percy mengakhiri pemikiran itu dengan sebuah senyum. Senyum sungguhan. Seolah ia lega. Lega mengetahui bagaimana misteri **coret** -hidup- **coret** mati-nya bermula.

"Jadi, aku Percy. Si Hantu Pembujuk Orang-Orang Depresi. Siapa namamu?"

Aneh rasanya bercakap begini panjang tapi tak tahu siapa nama manusia yang diajaknya bicara.

"Nico." Laki-laki itu menarik sudut bibirnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Nico di Angelo Yang Diberi Kesempatan Kedua."

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

Malayqadh, ini pas 3,5k kok :'')) cuma gara-gara ketambahan author note sama disclaimer dsb itu, jadi over :''( maafkan huhuhu

oh ya, **coret** di situ karena saya nggak bisa merubah format awal swnya (ada strikethroughnya), maafkan kalo membingungkan.

Untuk kolaborator saya, **Eofiyv** , terimakasih sudah bikin fik yang begitu kompleks. (atau cuma saya aja yang berpikir begitu /orz)

Nulis ini-jujur-susah banget. Kususah menahan kata-kata agar nggak over 3,5k. Karena ada banyaaaaak banget yang bisa dieksplor dari secuil ide yang disodorkkan Eofiyv.

Maafkan, kalo kurang maksimal, feeling saya sih ini bukan harapan Eofyv :''33 Pokoknya saya cuma bisa minta maaf sudah mengacaukan dan membelokkan plot seenak hati /sobs

Jujur, genre supranatural bukan bidang saya, pertama kali nulis di genre ini. Heheh

Menerima kritik dan saran, ya~ '3')/


End file.
